There is known a card connector mounted on a motherboard for electrically coupling the motherboard with a card inserted into the card connecter. Further, there is known a mechanism for preventing a card from incorrectly being ejected from a card connector. Several kinds of connectors for cards are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2001-126791 and 2002-56910, and Japanese Publication of Unexamined Utility Model Application 07-18387.